catchthecanfandomcom-20200215-history
Catch The Can Wiki
Welcome to Official Wiki site for the Catch The Can film series. News * The third and final Catch The Can film, CTC: Revelations, is currently in production, with roughly 85% shot and edited so far. Film Series Catch The Can is a short, non-profit comedy film series shot in and around Linlithgow, Scotland. *SPOILERS FOLLOW* Catch The Can Watch on YouTube.com The first film, released online in August 2006, features an unnamed protaginist (portrayed by Seth Draven) who's can of Coca-Cola is stolen by a small Monkey and his ally, a Wolverine action figure, in a children's playpark. The protaginist spends the majority of the film attempting to retrieve his can, getting into brief fights with the thieves and also encountering other people in the park (Mark Brown and JD Dowie). The film ends with the protaginist finally catching his can and he drinks it in celebration, only to discover to his distaste that it's now warm. Catch The Can: Refilled Watch on DailyMotion.com Watch Gag-Reel on YouTube.com The second entry into the series was released in August 2008, once again featuring the previous film's protaginist, now named Bob Bobstein. After watching a news broadcast, Bob discovers that one of the men he encountered in the park before, named Nathaniel Rupert Everbeck III, survived an attack by the monkey and wishes to speak with him. They soon meet again and Nathan informs Bob that he is actually a member of the Fellowship Of The Can, a group of fighters who protect The Can (revealed to be the first in existence and now lost) from being captured by the Monkey and his minions. Nathan asks Bob for his help in their battle but he refuses, despite his recent visions of the Monkey. The following day, another of Bob's cans is stolen by the Monkey and he gives chase, eventually seeking shelter from heavy rain in the playpark, where he encounters Nathan yet again. Bob then agrees to fight with him to reclaim his stolen can, while both men seem unaware that they are being observed by one of the Monkey's human allies. Catch The Can: Revelations The third entry into the series was released in August 2010 at a small premiere at Assistant Director JD Dowie's house. A voice-over reveals the backstory to the war between the Fellowship and the Monkey, and following the opening titles, the Monkey and Wolverine (in his first appearance since CTC1) attempt to steal a Coke can from Bob's house. They are attacked by a mysterious Duck and Bob's dog, Max, respectively. Elsewhere, Nathan encourages Bob that he has the power to fight off the Monkey and begins training him using Fellowship methods. They then head off into woodland with water-pistols to track down and attack the Monkey but soon discover that Bob has been infected by Coke Zero and could become evil. After running from a Monkey attack, Bob discovers that Nathan has been carrying both a Coke Zero and Bob's very own stolen Coke can, revealing that he's been working with the Monkey all this time. A flashback shows that Nathan lost faith in the Fellowship's ways but was convinced by their leader, Optimus Can, to continue searching for The Can. Nathan agrees, but after finding a potential Coke, it is stolen by Bob who escapes with it. Nathan then contacts the Monkey and his assistant, Pedestrian 4 from the previous films, and agrees to join them. He offers them Bob as a gift, stating that his desire for the Coke is great enough to taint him with the Dark Side. This is then revealed to be the catalyst for the events of the original film, with Nathan faking his defeat by the Monkey. In the present, the two men battle, until Nathan manages to get Bob in his gun-sights. Bob then appeals to the hero still inside Nathan and apologizes for stealing his can before promising to defeat the Monkey if Nathan will let him go. He does, and Bob returns to the original park-site, now altered to fit the Monkey's abilities. Production History Catch The Can While enrolled in a part-time film-making course at Stevenson College Edinburgh in 2006, series director Seth Draven was given the task of creating a short film to pass the subject. With dwindling class numbers to use as crew, Draven instead enlisted the help of two school friends, JD Dowie and Mark Brown and their original intention was to shoot a short horror picture within the college itself. After writing a script, Draven changed his mind and opted to create a comedy instead, originally entitled Chase The Can, also set within the college. The location was quickly changed to Linlithgow Peel and a 4-page script was written by Draven, detailing all of the film's main plot-points and also some of the dialogue, as more scenarios were added during the production. It was also around this time that the title of the film was changed to Catch The Can. JD Dowie, the film's assistant director and main camera operator, suggested changing location again and making use of a small playpark near his house and that idea was kept, although the Peel did feature briefly in the first sequel, CTC: Refilled. Filming took place primarily during one week in May 2006 using Draven's personal video camera and inbetween school exams being undertaken by both Dowie and Mark Brown. Having no previous filming experience, the three crew members used the time to learn aspects of both practical film-making and acting, with all three of them being called on to be both in front of and behind camera at times. Only Draven and Dowie were present during the first day of filming but quickly found it a challenge to create the action scenes without another crew member, and on the second day Brown arrived and the production continued far smoother. The crew also soon realized that the camera's only battery couldn't last more than roughly an hour if in constant use, and they had to frequently retire to Dowie's house to recharge the battery. Other problems included playpark availability, with children and families often making use of the area and making it impossible for the trio to shoot. An alternate ending, devised by Dowie, was shot and indicated that Draven's character had stolen Brown's can before the film's opening, however the sound was not clear enough in the scene and the sequence ultimately didn't provide the comedic ending which the crew sought. Upon completing the film, Draven edited it at his college and successfully passed his course, but was unable to burn the film to DVD and was forced to record only one copy onto VHS before the classes finished. When the crew found that they couldn't transfer the film to DVD in decent quality, Draven decided to re-edit the entire film on his brother's laptop and make it as close to the original version as possible, while also attempting to improve certain areas (most notably the end credits). The film was finally uploaded on YouTube on August 11th 2006 and was well-recieved by the crew member's family and friends, as well as many viewers online. It currently has over 2,300 views, 65 ratings with an average rating of 4.05 and has been favourited 13 times. A widescreen edit of the film is also viewable on DailyMotion and on the official Catch The Can Facebook page. On January 10th 2009, the audio for the film was removed by YouTube following a copyright claim by Warner Music Group due to the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down being featured. However, after Draven disputed the fair useage of the song, the audio was soon restored. Catch The Can: Refilled Initial production began on CTC2 almost immediatly after the first film was completed, despite the crew not having a clear idea of what story to feature. While working on the narrative, they filmed various test shots and montage material similar to the style of the first film. Draven also attempted some new material with Ross and Kendric Main while Dowie and Brown were briefly unavailable, but most of the footage was soon scrapped and only two shots created with their involvement were used in the final film (although Dowie and Brown also worked on them). Other tests were filmed with Paul Leishman, who was intended to play a human villain in the sequel, and a 'can-saber' battle was envisioned for the finale. However, both Leishman's character and the proposed-fight were ultimately dropped from the story, with only the various tests shots remaining. Those tests also led (somewhat accidentally) to the idea of including the 'Dark-Side of Coke' which would be brought on by a person drinking Coke-Zero. Production of the sequel was, for the most part, halted until the summer of 2007 due to the crew members having other commitments. Leishman also returned to the crew and Chris Thompson joined as a production assistant and camera operator for the palace-dialogue sequence, which was in fact a reshoot of a sequence partially shot the previous summer. Alex Oliphant also joined Draven and Brown for a day as a camera operator, but those scenes were also cut from the picture. By that point, Draven had completed an 18 page script which the cast stuck with fairly strictly, making only slight alterations while shooting. The overall tone of the second film was slightly more serious, focusing more on plot and characters as opposed to purely gags, although it still featured the original film's comedic-style (albiet expanded-upon). Certain 'scare' moments were also incorporated to further showcase the dramatic-aspect of the story. In 2008, Draven's older brother Neil and Sonia Marcos-Hernandez also assisted in shooting for a day, allowing for more montage material. Once again, the crew had to take long breaks for filming, and the decision was made during the summer of 2008 to split the script into both the second and third films in the series, allowing Draven to edit the first 10 minutes together into CTC: Refilled. It was then released on YouTube on August 12th 2008 and recieved almost unanimous acclaim from fans of the series and was generally considered better than the original. Slight criticism was focused on the film's stronger narrative at the expense of jokes, however most viewers have found that both the story and humour work well together, with the film's opening in particular recieving heavy praise. It currently has over 360 views, 5 ratings with an average rating of 4.20 and has been favourited 5 times. As with the original film, CTC: Refilled was also the subject of a copyright claim by Warner Music Group due to the inclusion of the song Hate To Say I Told You So by The Hives. Despite the successfull dispute for the first film, Draven was unable to convince YouTube and WMG to restore the audio and the film was been muted since, resulting in its re-upload to DailyMotion. Catch The Can: Revelations Certain scenes of CTC3 were filmed as far back as 2007, but the majority of the production was started in April/May 2009 and roughly 85% of the film has been completed as of July. The film will feature far more action than the previous two and also numerous improvised acting scenes between Draven and Brown, as well as an expanded role for Dowie as Pedestrian No. 4. A new Duck hand-puppet character has also been introduced, and both Leishman and Thompson have returned to the crew. Due to the playpark featured in both CTC1 and 2 being torn down and rebuilt in a new layout, the story has had to be altered slightly to accomodate the change. The film will also reveal the backstory to the original entry in the series due to fan-demand for an explanation. The expected running-time is roughly 20-25 minutes, with the film already amounting to over 15 minutes. Characters Bob Bobstein Bob Bobstein (pronounced "Bob-Steen") is the main character of the Catch The Can films, and is portrayed by series director Seth Draven. Unnamed in the original film, Bob became the target of an evil Monkey and Wolverine who stole his can of Coke in a playpark. After breaking down in desperation, the duo returned the can for unknown reasons, and Bob rejoiced before discovering that the can had turned warm. He also briefly encountered the also-unnamed Nathaniel Rupert Everbeck III who was searching for his Sprite can, presumably also stolen by the villains and later appears to have been killed or at least defeated by them. In Catch The Can: Refilled (set the day after CTC), Bob is shown to be suffering nightmarish visions of the Monkey and also hears a voice in his head proclaiming simply "Coke Zero" over and over. He witnesses a news-broadcast on television featuring an interview with Nathan about his attack. He claims to not remember anything apart from the man he saw in the park, and he reveals that he will be at Linlithgow Palace at 4pm in the hopes of meeting him again. Bob arrives at the palace and the two men return to Bob's house where Nathan reveals that he is in fact a member of the Fellowship of the Can. He tells Bob that he is involved in their fight against the monkey whether he likes it or not, but Bob declines his offer to join them and Nathan leaves. The next day, Bob's new can is stolen by the Monkey and the chase leads him across the entire town of Linlithgow and beyond, eventually being halted by heavy rain. He retreats to the playpark where he discovers Nathan, also hiding out from the rain. Bob finally agrees to help Nathan in his fight, but still refuses to join the Fellowship. Catch The Can: Revelations will deal with Bob's uneasy alliance with Nathan to try and stop the monkey, and also his growing dark-side due to exposure from Coke-Zero. Nathaniel Rupert Everbeck III Nathaniel Rupert Everbeck III, is featured in a cameo role in Catch The Can before being upgraded to a main character for the sequels, and is portrayed by Mark Brown. Also unnamed in the original film, Nathan briefly encountered Bob Bobstien while searching for his Sprite can in the playpark, which was presumably also stolen by the Monkey and Wolverine. Nathan was later seen laying motionless on the ground with a shredded Sprite can in his hands. In Catch The Can: Refilled (set the day after CTC), Nathan is interviewed for a news-broadcast about his assault in the park. He claims to not remember anything apart from the man he saw in the park, and he reveals that he will be at Linlithgow Palace at 4pm in the hopes of meeting him again. Bob arrives at the palace and the two men return to Bob's house where Nathan reveals that he is in fact a member of the Fellowship of the Can. He tells Bob that he is involved in their fight against the monkey whether he likes it or not, but Bob declines his offer to join them and Nathan leaves. Nathan is next seen at the playpark, hiding out from heavy rain, where he encounters Bob yet again, who has been drawn into battle with the Monkey once more. Bob finally agrees to help Nathan in his fight, but still refuses to join the Fellowship. Catch The Can: Revelations will deal with Nathan's uneasy alliance with Bob to try and stop the monkey, and also his numerous attempts to convince Bob to join the Fellowship. He will also reveal more details about the inner-workings of the Fellowship and his own backstory will be shown. Pedestrian No.4 Pedestrian No.4 is featured in cameo roles in both Catch The Can and CTC: Refilled, and is portrayed by series assistant director and main camera operator JD Dowie. In Catch The Can, Pedestrian No.4 (in fact the only pedestrian in the entire film) is seen walking through the playpark and overhears Bob Bobstien screaming for his Coke. Assuming he is a drug-addict, Pedestrian No.4 walks off but is stopped by Bob who asks him if he has seen his can. Pedestrian No.4 tells him "No, but I did see your sanity over that way, somewhere." before leaving, puzzled. In Catch The Can: Refilled (set the day after CTC) Pedestrian No.4 is seen briefly being interviewed for a news-broadcast about Nathaniel Rupert Everbeck III's assault in the park. He mentions that he saw a crazy drug-addict who he is sure was responsible for the attack. Catch The Can: Revelations will feature an expanded role for Pedestrian No.4. Category:Production History